


It's in His Kiss

by julespt90



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julespt90/pseuds/julespt90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Felicity have some girl talk before she heads back to Central City that is overheard by someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot came to me when we knew the crossover was going to happen. Of course I wanted to get this posted before it aired, but it didn't happen. I'm just too slow. This didn't come out exactly as I planned in my head, but I hope you like the finished product. If you've never listened to the song that the title is based off of, "It's in his Kiss." I would youtube it. It really is great! Thanks to everyone who gives this a chance!
> 
> Oh, and my beta was unable to check this over so if there is any grammatical, punctuation, etc. mistakes please ignore!
> 
> Enjoy!

**It’s in His Kiss**

**  
  
**

Felicity entered The Foundry looking forward to some peace and quiet.  It wasn’t that she didn’t love having Barry, Caitlin and Cisco here in Starling City, she did; but, she realized sometimes she needed to be alone with her computers...and her thoughts.

Sighing, the blonde rounded the bend only to see she wasn’t alone.  Caitlin was there packing up the last of Team Flash’s (as they were dubbed) stuff.

“Oh hey,” Felicity said, as she announced her presence trying to keep the disappointment and surprise out of her voice.  “I thought you all had already left.”

Caitlin glanced over in Felicity’s direction before returning to the task of stowing the last of their gear that would accompany them back to Central City.  “Yeah, sorry about that,” she replied as she continued to work, “I thought we’d be out of here by now.  I guess I didn’t realize how much stuff we’d brought.”

Felicity nodded in response even though she knew the brunette couldn’t see her as her head was still focused on the duffle she was packing.  “Where’s everyone else?” she asked as she took her spot in front of her computers.

“Well after Oliver and Barry finished their 'business,'" which Felicity and the rest of the Team knew were the two of them challenging each other on who could win a fight, "Mr. Diggle took Barry and Cisco to see Baby Sara before we left.”  Caitlin replied as she zipped up the bag, her task now complete.

“That’s nice,” Felicity acknowledged as she started typing furiously on the keypad in front of her.  Trying to keep her voice neutral, the blonde knew she shouldn’t ask but couldn’t stop herself, “Did Oliver go too?”  

“Yeah, he did,” Caitlin informed her as the brunette made her way over to where Felicity sat, planting her bottom on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at her friend.  “I get it you know.”

“Get what?”  Felicity asked, not even bothering to raise her eyes, focused on her task at hand.

“Why you and Barry never…..you know.” She said as she gestured between the two of them.

“Why Barry and I never…..”

“Got together, okay.  I mean I get it.” Caitlin reiterated.

Felicity now totally confused on where Caitlin was going with this, and unable to focus on her work with the woman staring at her, stopped what she was doing and turned her chair to totally face her.  “Caitlin, you really need to explain yourself.”

She waited for her friend to respond, feeling the brunette’s eyes intently on her, but after several long seconds of nothing except for Caitlin giving her “a look,” Felicity finally turned back to what she was doing, ignoring the woman completely.

It took Caitlin to physically maneuver Felicity’s chair back around before she would even continue their conversation.  “Come on Felicity, we’re friends, right?  You can be honest with me.  The reason why you and Barry, let’s say never ‘dated,’ as she gestured with quotes in the air, “was because you’re totally in love with Oliver Queen.”

Felicity at hearing those words paused in mid-click, trying to hide what she knew was true, and attempted to gather her thoughts as best as possible before speaking, a feat that almost never happens.  “Uh,...”

“You don’t have to confirm it,” she continued, “I see it every time you look at him, and when he looks at you.”

“Yeah, maybe in my dreams,” she muttered.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Felicity stuttered out as she rose and started walking over to the med table where she began to fiddle with some bandages that were still there from when Lyla was injured. “You’re wrong though, it’s not like that between us.”

She watched as Caitlin moved to where Felicity stood, taking the bandages from her hands and gently squeezing  her now empty palms.   “I heard about you and your boss, Ray Palmer.”

"Me and Ray," Felicity eyed her suspiciously.  "What about us?"

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders before responding, "that the two of you are dating."

“Wherever would you get that idea?” Felicity incredulously asked.

“I overheard Barry and Oliver talking earlier, and Barry was giving him a hard time concerning you and your feelings for him, and Oliver blurted out how he saw you and Dr. Palmer kissing, and that you’ve moved on from what you felt for him.  I could hear the sadness in his voice when he said it.”

“What!” was the only word Felicity could get out after hearing what Caitlin had just said.  But after a moment she caught her breath and continued.  “It’s not true.  Ray and I are not dating.  Yes, we went out to dinner for a work function and we kissed, but that was it.  He quickly pulled away saying it shouldn’t have happened, and after he left, I thought about it for a bit,  I knew he was right - it shouldn’t have happened.

Upset at knowing Oliver saw that kiss between her and Ray Felicity started to nervously  move around the room and ended up, of all places, at the Salmon ladder.  As she tenderly slid her hand back and forth across the bar that has caused her so much distraction, the blonde took her time before speaking again.

“You know I kissed Barry right?”  She could tell from Caitlin’s raised eyebrow that maybe she didn’t.  “Well we did.  It was quick, and more like a goodbye to a relationship we knew was never going to start, but it happened.  And, yes I kissed Ray.  It wasn’t as brief and maybe a little more intense as the one with Barry, but my reaction to it was the same.  It meant nothing.  That whatever relationship I was going to have with this man was never going to be beyond a working relationships, and yes if you want me to say it out loud it’s because of Oliver.  All I could think of when I was kissing these men was how I wished it would be Oliver.  How I wished he would just take a chance on us, and how that one brief kiss in the hospital after Baby Sara was born we shared meant more to me than any kiss I’ve ever had, and that this is the man I will always be in love with.”

She paused after that finally taking her eyes off the Salmon Ladder and directed her attention to Caitlin.  “I’ve never said that out loud before, you know.  Never admitted it to anyone, not even to myself, but it doesn’t make it any less true.  I’m in love with Oliver Queen and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

She watched as her friend moved to her side, and then pulled her into a comforting hug.

As they pulled apart, Felicity eyed Caitlin carefully before saying, “I think you might know something about that.”

“What do you mean?”

It was Felicity’s turn to give her friend a “look” before commenting, “I know you’re still hurting after the loss of Ronnie, and the idea of moving on is frightening, but I see it when you look at Barry.  You may not realize it now, but you will one day and when that day comes I’m always here to talk to.”

She watched as Caitlin took in everything she said, and finally nodded her head, whether it was an acceptance of what she said on her feelings for Barry or just that Felicity was here, she didn’t really know, and it didn’t really matter.  All that matter was she had a really good friend, who she knew would help her when she truly needed it, and Caitlin knew the same from her as well.

Suddenly, Caitlin’s phone beeped, and as she read her text, Felicity watched her face, and knew the text was from Barry.

“Time to go meet the boys,” Caitlin said as she put her phone away in her pocket before turning back to her friend.  “Felicity, please take care of yourself, and never give up on what’s truly in your heart.”  

Felicity nodded in response as she watched Caitlin pick up her duffle to go.  The bag which she knew contained the DNA sample of the Arrow that killed Sara.  “I’ll be in touch soon.”

“Thank you Caitlin,” Felicity said as she watched her go.  And once she heard the door to The Foundry close, the blonde sagged into her work chair, exhausted from their conversation.  That was until she heard his voice softly echoed in the space around her.

“You're wrong you know,” Oliver quietly spoke.  

Without warning, Felicity watched as the man her and Caitlin had just been discussing came around the corner into her line of sight and her heart started to beat so fast she thought she might break a rib from the force.

“How much of that did you hear?” She asked.

“Enough,” he replied as he made his way farther into the room until he was standing right in front of her before he bent down on his knees and grabbed both armrests of her chair.

“Felicity,” he softly breathed out as she unconsciously closed her eyes relishing in the sound of her name from his lips, and then she felt his hand cup her cheek and caress it with his thumb.  “Look at me.”

Felicity took a deep breath as she opened her blue eyes to see the same color staring back at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

“I love you.”

It was the first time he had ever said those words aloud and Felicity wasn’t sure if she stopped breathing, but suddenly she couldn’t seem to focus.  It was then she felt Oliver wipe away the tears she hadn’t realized had fallen from her eyes.

“Oliver…”

“Shhhh, let me get this out before I lose my nerve and make the second biggest mistake of my life.  The first being ever letting you go in the first place.”

She noted how he tried to control his breathing and how his hand on her armchair shook just slightly before he spoke again.

“When,...when I saw you and Palmer…”

“Oliver, I’m so sorry……”  Then she felt his lips on hers before she could say another word.  It was a soft kiss, one that only lasted just a moment, but the passion she felt from that one kiss took her breath away.

His lips curved into a small grin before he spoke again.  “I told you not to speak.”

Felicity’s own mouth curved into a slight smile at his words as she nodded encouraging him to continue.

“When I saw you and Palmer together, I lost it.  I knew I had threw away our chance to be together and I hated myself for it because the only one I had to blame was myself.   I was ready to try, and you had moved on.  Then tonight,...tonight I heard what you said to Caitlin and I realized I was given a second chance, one I was not going to pass up.”  Oliver then paused and gently took Felicity’s face within his hands, “I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak and I want us to be together.  Please tell me it’s not too late.”

Felicity’s answer was to kiss him, and she felt Oliver smile under her lips which in turn made her smile.  She didn’t know she could be this happy, but suddenly she pulled back, her mind starting to take over from what her heart felt.

“Oliver…”

“What is it?”

“I’m scared,” she breathed out.  “What if you decide next week, it’s too dangerous and you leave me again.  My heart can only take so much.”

“Felicity,” he started before he grabbed her hands forcing her to rise to stand before he quickly sat in her chair pulling her into his lap.  He once more caressed her cheek before sliding his hand tenderly down her arm and twining their hands together.  “I am never going to leave you, ever again.  Do you believe me.”

She took her time looking into his eyes, and saw the things she had hoped to see for so long, before finally responding, “I believe you.”

“Good,” he said.  “Now let’s talk about you kissing Barry.”

  
Felicity’s only response was to smile before pulling him into another intimate, passionate kiss.


End file.
